


Family Times

by orphan_account



Category: USWNT - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 17:56:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tobin and Alex have a family.  Each part is a different “chapter” in their lives.  There’s also a bit of Cheney, A-Rod, Casey Nogueira, and Kelley… Switches from Tobin’s POV to Alex’s POV as a recap.  After this part, it will be longer, I promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Tobin’s POV  
The new Olympic gold medal made everyone happy. The entire bus ride back to the hotel, people were cheering and laughing, passing around wine and champagne bottles, courtesy of Nike. The partiers on the team were drinking hard, and Alex, unfortunately, was one of them.  
Now, we both lie on her bed, out of breath. Alex was obviously on a hangover, because she was out cold on top of me. It was uncomfortable, but I didn’t move. She still smelled like fruit, even over all the alcohol. That night, I vowed I wouldn’t give into her drunken ways again. But it happened five more times in three days.  
Alex’s POV  
The gold medal victory was sweet. Tobin’s header goal to ensure the seven-two win was glorious. I had never seen her jump so high, and I wanted to kiss her right there. But no one knew about our relationship yet. So, I set up my plan when Nike gave us the alcohol bottles.  
Little did Tobin know that night, I wasn’t drunk at all. I knew what was going on, and I let it happen. Her curiosity got the better of her, and she couldn’t be mad at me, even thinking I was drunk.  
Tobin’s POV  
Two weeks after the victory, Alex and I were back at our apartment in Manhattan Beach. Alex had just made two nice bowls of cereal, and we were eating when she jumped up suddenly, running to the bathroom. After she was gone a while, I got up and followed her.  
“You okay?” I called through the door.  
I heard Alex throwing up on the other side of the door, and Alex mumbling something. She finally opened the door.  
“I’m good.” She answered.  
Alex’s POV  
I felt completely out of it. I’d never been sick so often, and I seemed to be getting fatter. It was frustrating. Finally, Tobin suggested going to the doctor.  
“You’re pregnant.” Two words, so simple, and life changing, yet I wasn’t sure I liked them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobin and Alex have a family. Each part is a different “chapter” in their lives. There’s also a bit of Cheney, A-Rod, Casey Nogueira, and Kelley… Switches from Tobin’s POV to Alex’s POV as a recap. After this part, it will be longer, I promise.

Tobin’s POV  
May 2017   
I lifted Tyler into my arms, carrying him back to Alex, who was busy talking to Amy and Adam. They were occupied with their own son, Aiden, who was two.   
“’Sup, A-Rod?” I asked.  
She shrugged. We both knew each other’s hardships with the kids. Tyler had been born a year ago today, conceived one of our nights in Rio after the Olympics. When everyone was drunk and having a good time. He was a great kid, and so full of energy, just like Alex. He had her piercing blue eyes and his hair was unique- it was brown with a blonde tint, like a mix of her hair before and after dying it. He had her complexion and loved racing around the house, even if he had to crawl to avoid toppling over.   
“Tobs, can I steal you for a sec?” Kelley called.  
I kissed Alex on the cheek and headed to Kelley, Tyler in tow on my hip.  
“This is David.” Kelley said.   
I’d heard a lot about Kelley’s new boyfriend, and how much she loved him.   
“Ah, David. I’m Tobin, this is Tyler.” I introduced.  
We shook hands and Kelley told me all about David and his past. Surprisingly, he was a Stanford graduate, too. Kelley was completely in love with him.   
“Tobin! We need to cut the cake!” Perry interrupted.  
I said my good-byes, heading off and sticking the candles into the two big cakes. All of our old and current teammates were in attendance, including family members and coaching staff.   
Alex’s POV  
Tyler’s party pretty much sucked the energy out of me. Even with Perry, Katie, Jeri, and Tobin’s help. Jeffery took pictures for us, and promised to email them to us and put it on his website.   
When we got home, Tyler was knocked out, too. Tobin settled him into his crib, and we both collapsed onto the couch.   
December 2017  
Alex’s POV  
I bounced Tyler on my lap as Tobin got up to grab a gift from the pile, handing her number to Lauren. She selected the tiniest one- simply an envelope. She carefully ripped it open, raising a gift card to Starbucks in triumph.   
“How much is it?” Casey shouted.  
Tobin read it carefully.  
“Fifty bucks!” she exclaimed.  
Again, another fist pump. I laughed, handing Tyler over to grab my own gift.   
Tobin’s POV  
It wasn’t until after the gift exchange that Alex and I decided to announce our news.  
“Hey, everyone!” I yelled.  
Everyone turned to face us- the Shillings, Lauren and Jrue, Casey and Zach, and Kelley and David. I turned to Alex, and nodded.  
“We’re pregnant.” Alex announced.  
People cheered and clapped, and Casey rose a hand to stop the noise.  
“Us too.” She said.  
More clapping, before Lauren and Jrue stopped it again.  
“Us three.” She smiled.   
More claps.  
“Anyone else?” I joked.  
We all had similar due dates, all within a span of two months. Lauren and Jrue were having a boy, and Casey and Zach were, too. We, on the other hand, were having a girl. Names were already picked out, and everyone decided to keep them secret.   
When everyone filed out of Lauren and Jrue’s house later that night, Kelley turned to me.  
“David and I are getting married.” She said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobin and Alex have a family. Each part is a different “chapter” in their lives. There’s also a bit of Cheney, A-Rod, Casey Nogueira, and Kelley…

May 2021  
Tobin’s POV  
I flipped another burger on the grill, half listening to the sizzle of beef, half listening to kids splashing in the pool and the adults chatting. Kelley was showing her ring off to everyone, and people were patting David on the back, asking about his job as an entrepreneur. Suddenly, Jrue walked over.  
“Hey, Tobin, I’ll take this over.” He said.  
I thanked him, grabbing a beer and sitting on the patio beside Alex.  
Kelley was holding their new daughter, Lucy, who was a little over a year old. Lauren was bouncing their daughter, Lilly, who was two. Aiden (Shilling), Tyler, Jordan (Holliday), Heath (Loyd), and Annabel (ours) were all splashing by the pool. Only Aiden and Tyler were swimming, because they were the only ones who knew how. The other three were in the process of learning.   
Annabel suddenly got up from the poolside, walking to us.  
“Oh my God, Tobin, she looks just like you!” A-Rod squealed.  
“She squints just like you at practice!” Lauren added.  
She was the spitting image of me- tan complexion, silky brown eyes, relaxed personality. Tyler was the complete opposite- roudy, energized, fast, piercing blue eyes, brownish blonde hair.   
“What’s up, Bell?” I asked her.  
She lifted her arms, signaling to be lifted. I pulled her onto my lap, brushing her bangs from her face.  
“It’s too hot.” She announced.  
A couple people awed.   
“Do you wanna go in the pool?” I asked her.   
She smiled brightly, nodding vigorously. I stood up, making her stand for a while and pulling off my denim shorts and tank top, revealing a new bathing suit.   
I lifted Annabel up again, stepping into the pool with her in tow. She latched onto my back, holding on tightly as not to fall off.  
Alex’s POV  
It was hilarious. As soon as Tobin stepped in the pool, Heath and Jordan wanted to swim, too. Lauren and Casey both went in with their kids, leaving me with the guys and A-Rod. We all spent the next hour laughing as the eight people in the pool fought over the small inflatable basketball.   
When everyone was worn out and tired, they all scrambled out of the pool to eat the now finished hamburgers and hot dogs. I took Tyler to eat while Tobin and Annabel dried off. I took Tyler to a blanket on the lawn beside the pool and on our make shift soccer field, going back to help Tobin with her plate. I set it on the table and let her make Annabel’s half hot dog.   
Tobin’s POV  
As soon as the kids were done eating, they started a soccer game. I locked the fence around the pool, tossing the nets onto the goal posts and retrieving the pennies for the kids to make teams. I watched as they played.  
Halfway through, Annabel stopped playing, walking to Alex and I.   
“What’s up, Bell?” I asked her.  
“I’m tired.” She proclaimed.  
I checked my watch- it was already nine o’clock. Normally, Annabel was getting ready for bed now.   
“I’ll go get her to bed.” I told Alex, heading inside.   
When we got into the house, I carried Annabel up the stairs, bathing her and spending fifteen minutes finding pajamas. She refused to wear her pink dresses, and settled with soccer bottoms and a tank top.   
“Good night, Bell. Love you.” I said, kissing her on the forehead.  
“’Night, Mommy.” She answered.   
I went back downstairs, rejoining everyone. Alex had just plugged in the chocolate fountain, and the kids were raiding it and coming back with chocolate dotting their faces and hands. I sat back with the adults as Alex pulled wine from the cellar, pouring glasses for everyone.   
Alex’s POV  
An hour after Tobin came back, Annabel was at the back door, crying.  
“Mommy, Mama, I had a bad dream.” She whined.  
I took care of her this time, taking her back upstairs and letting her fall asleep holding my hand.   
When I went back down, everyone was leaving. I said my good-byes, and Tobin and I fell into our bed after tucking Tyler in.   
“This is too tiring.” I said.  
“No more kids.” Tobin added.  
I nodded silently in the dark.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobin and Alex have a family. Each part is a different “chapter” in their lives. There’s also a bit of Cheney, A-Rod, Casey Nogueira, and Kelley…

July 2030  
Alex’s POV  
“Come on, guys, we’re gonna miss the cab!” I yelled.  
Tobin rushed downstairs with two little suitcases in tow, Tyler running after her.  
“Jeez, Mom, I’m coming!” he yelled.  
He scurried to find his backpack, turning to me suddenly.  
“Where’s my iPod?” he asked angrily.   
“Plugged in by the counter.” I answered.  
Tobin came back inside, going to the stairs.  
“Annabel, come on!” she called.   
Annabel came running downstairs on cue, dressed in denim shorts and a U.S. soccer tank top. She already had her sunglasses on.  
“Annabel, you’re not wearing your Aloha print dress?” I asked her.  
“Mom, it’s the Caribbean, not Hawaii.” She answered.  
She never wore dresses. She was just like Tobin.   
But, there was no time to argue, we all rushed outside, hopping in the cab.  
Tobin’s POV  
Once we got onto the cruise ship, we found the Smiths, Shillings, Hollidays, and Loyds. Their rooms were across or next to ours, and we all agreed to meet up for dinner after exploring the ship and signing up for various activities.   
Tyler and Annabel immediately found the TV in the room, upset to find none of their favorite shows were playing.  
“Guys, why don’t you see if the others want to go to the arcade?” Alex suggested.  
“Really?” Bell asked.  
“As long as you’re back by four-thirty.” Alex answered.  
The kids raced out the door, promising to be back on time. Alex and I took the time alone, going out to the pool deck and signing up for massages and spa pampering. When Alex checked her watch, it was four-thirty. We went back to our rooms to prepare for dinner.  
\----  
After showering, I put on some white skinny jeans and a grey graphic tank top, covering it with a navy blue cardigan. I slid on new bamboo sandals Alex had bought me for my birthday, leaving my hair down and clipping my bangs back. Alex wore black skinny jeans and a light pink blouse, using grey Toms she had just bought and braiding her hair into a complex bun.   
Arguing heavily, we managed Annabel into a casual dress and Tyler into clean jeans and a clean button up shirt. Neither seemed too happy, but Alex and I decided not to tell them it was good compared to the fancy dinner our last night on the ship.   
Alex’s POV  
Because of all the arguing with Annabel and Tyler, we were late to dinner, showing up twenty minutes after everyone else.   
“Sorry we’re late.” Tobin apologized.  
We took our seats at the end of the long table, greeting everyone. The adults were at one end, youngest kids in the middle by their parents, and older kids at the opposite end.   
Tobin and I ordered pasta dishes, settling on a chocolate lava cake to share for dessert.   
Dinner was pretty relaxed, and everyone shared their plans for the first full day of cruising tomorrow. Everyone was going swimming and staying out for the movie night, agreeing to hit the buffet for dinner. Once everyone was long done with their dessert, we herding our kids out of the dining room, retreating back to our rooms.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobin and Alex have a family. Each part is a different “chapter” in their lives. There’s also a bit of Cheney, A-Rod, Casey Nogueira, and Kelley…

Alex’s POV  
“Okay, don’t be late!” I warned Tyler, hanging up.  
Tobin ran down the stairs, wearing black skinny jeans and a light blue blouse, busy putting her earrings in.  
“Really? No dress?” I asked her.   
“No. Too fancy.” She answered.   
“It’s your daughter’s graduation!” I exclaimed.  
Tobin stopped, turned from the mirror and looked at me.  
“Honey, calm down.” She said.  
I did so, knowing getting worked up would be useless. Finally, we drove towards the high school, getting our chairs beside the Hollidays and Loyds, Smiths, and Amy and Adam. Aiden was already off at college at Monmouth, and couldn’t take off time due to medical school. When Tyler arrived, he sat between Tobin and I, the flowers for Annabel having been dropped off in a certain room.  
Tobin’s POV  
“Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the graduation ceremony for your Manhattan High School Bulls, class of 2035!” announced the principal.   
People cheered, and I looked around for Annabel. Of course, she was sitting by Heath and Jordan, laughing at something one of them had said. Alex snapped a few pictures, and I noticed she was already teary-eyed. This would be Tyler’s graduation all over again.   
\---  
“Annabel Taylor Heath-Morgan, University of North Carolina!” the principal announced.  
Our entire section cheered and whistled. Annabel had decided on my alma mater because of a soccer scholarship, and because Tyler was already at UC Berkeley, Alex’s alma mater. He had gotten an academic scholarship, playing baseball as a bonus. Annabel would be leaving in July, due to early try-outs for the team. Because of expenses, she would fly out their alone, saying good bye at the airport. I had arranged with Perry to help her get settled, and she had happily agreed.  
“Jordan Kyle Holliday!” “Heath Alexander Loyd!”  
More cheers from our tiny section. Jordan was going to the University of Notre Dame on, obviously, a basketball scholarship, and Heath was going to Stanford on a soccer scholarship. Everyone had accomplished a scholarship for athletics for their college, and no one seemed surprised. Their parents had all been Olympic gold medalists, except for Heath, but Casey and Zach both had mad skills, so it was no exception.   
After the ceremony, we met with Annabel, Jordan, and Heath, giving hugs and flowers and balloons. Pictures were taken in front of the school, and it was a sad moment. Between everyone’s busy schedules for the summer, no one except family would see the grads until Thanksgiving.   
Alex’s POV  
Saying good bye to Annabel at the airport shed tons of tears. Tobin teared up, but didn’t break down. I guess you could say I did. My last child was leaving home.  
“Mom, I’ll be back before you know it.” Annabel told me, tearing up, too.  
She was just like Tobin. She didn’t cry easily. They both exchanged their farewells, and we watched Annabel weave her way around until she was lost in the crowd. Tobin hugged me tightly, guiding me back to the car.


	6. Annabel's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobin and Alex have a family. Each part is a different “chapter” in their lives. There’s also a bit of Cheney, A-Rod, Casey Nogueira, and Kelley…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are times when I use Alex or Tobin’s name to avoid confusion between which mom it is.

I stepped onto the freshly cut grass field and took a look around the well-known Los Angeles soccer stadium- the Home Depot Center. I smiled brightly as I spotted my parents amongst the crowd, sitting directly behind the player’s bench.  
“Annabel!” my mom yelled.  
I jogged over and jumped over a couple of the signs, climbing the small steps made for family members to enter the field.  
“I’m so glad your first cap could be in L.A.” my other mom said.  
Yes, I had two moms. But I didn’t care. Both had been on the US Women’s National Team and won multiple medals for their country. It made me proud, and now I was passing on their legacy as the next generation of the Heath-Morgan family to play professional soccer for America.  
“Well, I have to warm-up now. I’ll see you later.” I said.  
I went back to the field and joined my friends from North Carolina as we began our stretches and jogging. The sun was peeking through the clouds perfectly, and a soft breeze blew around to prevent extreme heat.   
\-----///---\\\\\\-----  
After the national anthem for both our team and England, the president of US Soccer took the microphone and began to speak.  
“I’d like to congratulate our captain for today, Annabel Heath-Morgan,” he spoke, “She has recently graduated from the University of North Carolina, where she won four NCAA national titles with her team. Her parents, both great soccer stars, have joined us today, and I’d like to personally welcome Tobin and Alex Heath-Morgan to the field now.”  
I looked to the tunnel as my parents walked in, both wearing their old jerseys. I recognized the red and white stripped uniform, different from what we played in today. Now, the team wore a navy blue jersey with thin red and white stripes alternating horizontally.   
“At this time, we’d like to ask Annabel to step forward.” The president announced.  
I walked towards my parents and waved to the cheering crowds. I smiled brighter as I saw both my parents looking back at me with huge grins. The captain’s arm band was tightly secured around my right arm, and I listened proudly as the president continued.  
When he finished, I joined my teammates for pictures and waited as our announcer recited the starting line-up. Naturally, being a defender, I was last.  
“And your captain for today, Annabel Heath-Morgan, wearing number fifteen!” he yelled.  
I heard my parents and some of their teammates cheer loudest and smiled to myself. I visualized my eleven letter name squeezed onto the back of the jersey and my number fifteen- chosen between my parents numbers of thirteen and seventeen.  
When the referee blew the starting whistle, I began the game.  
\-----///---\\\\\\-----  
After the game, we had defeated England, 3-1. My first cap had been successful, and I waited as my parents were let onto the field.  
“I’ll be back.” I told them.  
I walked over to the goalkeeper of the England team and stopped her. Like me, she was new to her team.  
“You played great.” I told her.  
She nodded and returned the compliment.  
“You know, I looked up to your parents a lot as a kid. They’re both amazing.” The goalkeeper said.  
I smiled and gestured her towards my family and aunties.  
“Moms, meet Ariel Sanders, goalkeeper for the England team.” I introduced.  
I watched as Ariel blushed and returned my parents’ hugs, asking softly for an autograph.  
“Actually,” I interrupted, “I’d like to switch jerseys with you. Moms, sign mine.” I said.  
My parents grabbed my Sharpie for signing autographs and signed my jersey before I peeled it off and gave it to Ariel. She gave me hers and walked away, a smile on her face.  
I turned to my mom, Tobin, and handed her the uniform.  
“Add it to your collection.” I told her.  
Since her first cap, she had collected jerseys from people she played, and I planned to pass that on and add to the growing collection she had. My mom took it gratefully and kissed me on the cheek.  
“Now, first rule,” Alex said, “Always sign after games.”  
I laughed and took my Sharpie back, hugging them both and all of aunties before running off to sign stuff.   
“Great game, Annabel!” some people called.  
“Thanks.” I said, smiling and signing everything from soccer balls to foreheads.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobin and Alex have a family. Each part is a different “chapter” in their lives. There’s also a bit of Cheney, A-Rod, Casey Nogueira, and Kelley… Sorry for such a cheesy ending.

Alex’s POV  
“Tobin! Do you have the tickets?” I asked her.  
She pulled them from her pocket, handing them to security at the door. They scanned our tickets and let us through. I picked up a program and scanned the list of names.  
“There she is!” I squealed.  
I pointed to Annabel’s name printed on the program. Tobin nodded and smiled, guiding me to our seats. We were sitting right behind the benches, front row. Kelley, A-Rod, Lauren, Casey and Zach had come, too, but the husbands (other than Zach) went off to watch a football game at a nearby pub.   
“Annabel!” Alex called.  
Annabel stopped her warm-ups and jogged over, giving us each a hug.  
“I’m so glad your first cap can be here in L.A.” I said.  
Annabel nodded. A few weeks ago, she had been called up for the friendly against Costa Rica, and she had called us first. The coach had said how interested he was, and had supposedly already signed a contract with her. It helped that Annabel had recently graduated college, winning the NCAA national champion title all four years.   
Before kick-off, Annabel was introduced, and a short background was given about her and Tobin and I. I smiled at laughed when I noticed her 11 character name squeezed onto her shirt- “Heath-Morgan” it read. Even after we were married, Tobin and I kept our names separate. Now, the uniforms were interesting. There was still a red and white striped uniform, with a faint sash. The away jersey was navy blue with a white sash made of stars. The number was grey. Today, they were wearing red and white, but Tobin and I were each given miniature jerseys to commemorate Annabel’s first cap. Nike and U.S. Soccer had even made exceptions so she could always wear number 15, halfway between Tobin and me.   
Tobin’s POV  
Unlike either Alex or myself, Annabel was a defender, taking Christie’s old spot- last defender. She was able to chase down every forward with Alex’s speed, and used some of my tricks to maneuver forward and lead attacks. I was extremely proud, in even more awe of her skills.  
In her four years at UNC, we had only been to NCAA championship games and games played near L.A. Her skills since high school had improved greatly. No one from our generation was still on the team, and the coaching staff was entirely different, too.   
Luckily, the U.S. won, 9-0, completely defeating Costa Rica. Annabel jogged around to the other players after the game, doing what I used to- trading jerseys with one of her opponents. I had always loved doing that. When she came back to us, she handed me the jersey.  
“Add them to your collection.” She told me.   
“It’ll be yours, soon.” I told her.  
She nodded, and I put the jersey into Alex’s purse. After about thirty minutes, they had to leave.  
“I’ll meet you guys at home for dinner.” Annabel said.  
I nodded, and we both waved good bye.   
“I’m happy for her.” Kelley announced.  
“Yeah, she played awesome!” Cheney said.  
“No offense, but she got way better.” A-Rod added.  
Alex nodded.  
“I don’t think I’ll ever regret making a family.” She said.  
“Why would you?” I asked. “It made our lives perfect and gave us more than we could ever ask for.”


End file.
